Wireless devices, e.g., cellular based devices, are ubiquitous. Moreover, demand for cellular services in areas where such services may be limited, e.g., residential or small business environments, has increased. Accordingly, a small cellular base station, e.g., femtocell, coupled to a wireless service provider's network via a broadband connection, can be located in such environments to improve wireless service capacity and/or coverage.
However, as increased amounts of femtocells are integrated into a broader cellular network to improve wireless service capacity and/or coverage, conventional techniques cannot adequately optimize tens, hundreds, thousands, etc. of femtocells included within a sector of a macrocell.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.